


Volume

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Eavesdropping, M/M, Overheard, Post-Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has always been sensitive there, and since the beach, it's become even more charged and eroticized; and he's always been-- <em>demonstrative,</em> but Erik thinks he might be even more prone to volume now.</p><p>Erik feels the same, in some ways; everything has a keener edge now, honed by all they lost and so much more that they came close to losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volume

"Shhh," Erik says again, pausing, wiping the sweat from his brow.

«I can't help it,» Charles sends directly to his mind, «it feels so good,» "don't _stop_ , Erik, more..."

"You're the one who decided to stuff every room full of curious children," Erik hisses into his ear. "And they don't giggle at _you,_ for some reason. Sometimes I suspect you're quieting them with your mind."

"Would I," Charles demurs. «You were putting your mouth to much better use before, can't you go back to that? _Please,_ Erik.»

"If you're _quiet,"_ Erik insists, and bends his attentions to Charles's neck again. Charles has always been sensitive there, and since the beach, it's become even more charged and eroticized; and he's always been-- _demonstrative,_ but Erik thinks he might be even more prone to volume now.

Erik feels the same, in some ways; everything has a keener edge now, honed by all they lost and so much more that they came close to losing. When he scrambled to Charles in the sand, removed the crumpled bullet from his back and held him, rage molten inside him, ready to strike out-- Erik was as wild then as if he were the one who was wounded, he might have done anything, when Charles's leg jerked hard, shaking his whole body. Erik instinctively grabbed and held down his knee, and saw fear glaze Charles's eyes. He knew, even then, even before he shoved off the helmet. Even before Charles grabbed his hand and said _I can't feel my legs._

It was a hard road back from Cuba, in every possible sense, and every day brings a reminder of how near they came to losing each other, how much still cleaves them. And every night brings reminders like this one. Erik would do anything for Charles, now, not out of guilt-- they settled that between them. But simply because he can't imagine life without him now, no matter how infuriating, how arrogant, how-- _loud_ Charles can be.

«I ought to stop,» he thinks at Charles, an idle threat and they both know it. He loves this every bit as much as Charles does, thrusting into Charles's slippery hand and sucking marks onto his neck, stroking him off. It doesn't feel as if Charles is likely to get more than half-hard tonight himself, but Erik won't regret that, when the attention to his throat has Charles nearly speaking in tongues, if not shouting in tongues...

"There, like that, like _that,"_ Charles moans, and then: _"Alex!"_

They both freeze.

"This had better be good," Erik says.

«You know when you make me feel like this, it's hard to maintain my shields,» Charles sends at the speed of thought, clearly trying to cram the explanation into Erik's head to get them past it in a hurry. «And we're not the only ones who're... active... tonight.»

«Did that finally happen?» It's been three weeks since Charles sensed Darwin's reappearance through Cerebro and guided him to the mansion, and since then, Alex hasn't left his side. From his increasing crabbiness, though, it's not at all obvious if Alex has known what to do with his attachment, and Darwin seems to have been waiting him out. Til now, evidently.

«Yes. And happened, and happened,» Charles answers, too keyed up to be discreet. «I'm sorry! But don't let it stop _this_ happening, please--» and he gasps, clinging as Erik goes back to licking him and fucks into the circle of his fingers again.

«Anything,» Erik uses the excuse of near-climax to let Charles see that glimpse of sentimentality. He can forgive anything, crying out someone else's name in their bed is the least of it; he can do anything, certainly ignore the titters of children who overheard rather more from their headmaster's bedroom than Erik would prefer.

«Yes, that,» _"yes,"_ Charles throws back his head as Erik's completion sweeps through both their minds, holds him as they both catch their breath. "I love you," Charles lavishes his emotions on Erik along with the words. And that, as far as Erik is concerned, Charles can say just as loudly as he likes.


End file.
